Tifa, Where Art Thou?
by loveXtine
Summary: Tifa finds herself still plagued with nightmares even after the events of Meteor. But are these nightmares from the events that took place or are they from a certain man who denied his feelings towards her? [CloudxTifa]
1. Chap1: Confession

**Author's Note: **Somebody had told me that "where" in Shakespearian terms means "Why"...which is absolutely perfect. I love it.

Okay, this is an old story I wrote and I actually uploaded these first three chapters on my old account here on I just decided to revise and upload them here on my new account because I really like this story...a lot.

It's heavily influenced by one of my favorite movies. Guess what it is! I'll give you a clue...**Frank.**

**ooooooooooooo back flashes **(I couldn't think of anything wittier...)

**xoxox Time breaks **(you know the drill)

**Tifa, Where Art Thou?**

By: Xtine (formerly Tiffy)

Little light flooded the air, leaving it to be overcome by the shadows the moon cast upon the hopeless earth. The night air was chilling, biting any flesh that was left exposed on the young woman's body. She shivered involuntarily as an upcoming breeze whistled upon her. She lay on a desolate paved road; a single street lamp's light glazing the top of the freshly fallen rain.

Tifa Lockheart was left upon the road in an unconscious state, her mind drifting far away in the endless bounds of her imagination. This wasn't the first time she found herself in the middle of nowhere with no explanation, and in fact it had just now become more of a recent thing. She had been a "normal" human being once, not having to go to a psychiatrist every week for her mental disorders.

Emotionally distressed? Tifa Lockheart? She used to always think those thoughts when she had first found out about the whole ordeal, although she could see how it happened, before everything spiraled down an endless abyss.

**oooooooooooo**

A month had passed and meteor was the last thing Tifa wanted to remember at the moment. Yes, she had helped on destroying Armageddon, but she felt AVALANCHE was beginning to be overrated, at least with the media and all. It was to be expected though, and she learned to deal and overcome it, even if it was rather annoying to have a news reporter or journalist pop up at her house every other day.

Her newfound fame was the least on her mind though. Everything around her was becoming distorted and tangled as she looked at her world as it finally came to a sudden stop. The fighting was over, everybody had separated his or her own way, and now she was left to become a normal citizen and live life as if nothing ever happened.

She gave a deep sigh as she sat on the table with paper and pen in hand. Her other arm propped her head up by her elbow as she looked down at the yellow lined paper once again. Her mind was racing with deranged thoughts, and she knew that it would be best to write them down before they got out of hand.

_Damn it Cloud!_ The only time she ever cursed was when she was thinking, usually. She placed the pen on the paper and began to scribble down words, the ballpoint pressing hard into the paper leaving indents along with the writing. _Why are you so hung up on that little flower girl, huh? She's dead Cloud! Yeah, you've got it, dead! She's not coming back so why can't you just get over her?_

Her mind began to race in its usual rage as she thought about the predicament Cloud and her were in at the moment. Surprisingly they were living together, for after they finally destroyed their enemy neither of them had any better place to go. Together they decided to return to Nibelheim, maybe flourish into a few lost memories and try to make new ones.

_Hopeless lies!_ She spat onto the paper as she reminisced in the time they traveled here. At first things were looking up for her—her feelings were easy to sort out and she knew exactly who they would, or should belong to. Cloud on the other hand was beginning to go down hill ever since they returned to their old home. He was becoming more secluded into himself, wandering around only when he felt that he should be bothered.

Their separation with each other had gotten to the point where it almost seemed as if neither one of them lived in the same house together. Tifa never saw Cloud, for he was always locked away in his room and would refuse to speak to her whenever she even simply stated his name. The rejection there was beginning to set a flame of anger within Tifa's soul, but her love for him was too strong to be overcome by the simple feeling, and many times she would deny his rejection as "accidental."

_Cloud, why can't you just love me like I love you? _She asked, looking up from her paper and out the crystallized window that was on the wall ahead of her. Her eyes gazed out the window, and she saw him—standing outside, his head raised high as the rain pelted down upon his almost lifeless body.

_You're dead to me Cloud…you have died along with Aerith, you're mortal body serving more as a cage than actual life. I'll do it—I'll tell you my feelings, to see if you really do exist. The only thing is, your existence is my existence, and with out you…?_ Tifa stopped writing; her throat becoming sore and she felt a lump form, choking her breathing. _…Without you Cloud, I am nothing._

If she had only known the outcome of her courageous step she probably would have never even had the thought leap into her head—but sadly she did not have that ability. The rain was beginning to let up and she had finally mustered up a short speech she would say to him, hoping that he would understand. Taking a deep breath, she stood from the chair that she had been sitting in and strolled out of the house to where he was standing.

She found herself being stopped when she walked out the side door into the yard on the side of their property. Taking a minute to see the sight in front of her, she saw that there was pain in his face, and she almost was deciding against her decision.

_Tifa, for once in your life be strong!_ She demanded to herself, closed her eyes and gave a short prayer to whatever God was listening to her hopes.

She walked forward, and stopped a few feet away from Cloud, hoping that he would have heard her. Realizing that he still had his attention up towards the sky, she figured that he either heard her and was ignoring her presence, or he really hadn't noticed her coming.

She cleared her throat. "Cloud?"

The blonde-haired man snapped out of his daydream and whipped his head to where the voice had been emitted. His eyes were wide, full of curiosity until he redeemed the feeling into hurt after seeing that it was only Tifa.

Tifa gave a sigh. "Cloud, I know you've been hurt…and I realize that I'm not going to be helping you by sticking around here."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, becoming intrigued as to what she was getting at. He turned his body towards her, looked down at her and was about to speak before he heard her ramble on.

"I just wanted to tell you Cloud--," she tried to stammer out her speech, but somehow it was getting stuck in the back of her throat.

"What is it?"

She really wished he hadn't of spoken. It was much easier not hearing his soothing tone float into her brain and just carouse her senses. She knew she would have to admit to him though; she was tired of living in denial.

"Cloud, I love you." Awkward silence. A minute must have gone by without a word being said, neither of them moving a single muscle.

Cloud knew he had to speak, and he had to tell her the truth because even he had the heart enough to not let a person hold onto false hopes; the only problem was he was rather blunt about it. "Tifa, but I don't love you."

Everything stopped. _He had to say something…why couldn't he of just stayed quiet? _Her breathing became sparse; the world turned into a black cloud, her chest seemed to be torn apart into one hundred directions as she felt every emotion split into heartbreak. It wouldn't have hurt so much not knowing the truth. A stray tear took a course down her cheek, and that was the only one. She turned her pain into anger, her upper lip curled as she tried to prevent the bottom one from quivering. After finally straightening out her feelings, she finally found the courage to speak again.

"I figured," she started, her voice solemn and lacking her usually enthusiasm and optimism. She had suddenly turned into a completely different person, her face appearing to be dark and her voice lacking any life. "I understand Cloud, and that's why I'm leaving."

"You're doing what?" Cloud asked, perplexed by her sudden thought of departure.

"Leaving," she felt as if she had to spell it out to him. "You know the thing people do when they can't face life anymore? I'm running Cloud—I'm running away from you; I'm running away from this whole damned world!"

She had broken her barrier; tears began to spill over her eyes lids, but not tears of heartache, but rather tears of loneliness, tears of confusion, tears of stress, and tears of anger.

"I cannot take this bull shit from you Cloud!" her voice squeaked, she could feel her inner rage coming through. She never cursed, never, and all of a sudden the words she refused to use were flowing of her tongue as if she were talking like Cid.

"Well what about me Tifa? You hang around here as if you're expecting something from me!" Cloud had to counter, for all of his life he was taught to never be beaten by an enemy, and the tone in Tifa's voice made her sound like an enemy.

"You know what…you're right Cloud. How could I expect anything from a failure?" she knew she hit him hard, and she knew she would regret saying that. Cloud felt the insult, but not as much as Tifa did as he threw his hand across her face. The slap across on her cheek was not hard enough to knock her down, but it was strong enough to make her turn her face away, and she could feel the stinging of the handprint.

"Tifa…I—I'm sorry, I—didn't mean…" he didn't even finish as he realized what had just happened. Tifa on the other hand felt the burning rush of his abuse, and didn't even bother to give him a single glance before she took a turn in the opposite direction. He tried to find something to say to make her stay, but after their heated argument he knew that this was it. He was a failure…

**ooooooooo**

From the day she left to the time of her life now, it seemed as if she had never had a single happy moment in her life. She left Nibelheim for a small town called Kalm, hoping that maybe she would be able to turn her life around. Once there she managed to rummage up enough money to buy an old beaten down shack the she turned into a small coffee house, only because she could not afford turning it into a bar like her old one.

The town was not as she remembered, for many of the inhabitants of Midgar had to be housed there because of the destruction, and considering chances were slim that the great city of Midgar would ever be rebuilt, many of the inhabitants became citizens of the town.

She never got to know anybody, except for a few frequent customers at her café. Her life was lonely, and she lived a routinely life for a full year before she realized that problems were occurring.

Tifa had openly admitted to a psychiatrist that she was probably in a depressed state of her life, and she was openly given pills to help her overcome that. It was shortly after that when she discovered other problems occurring, and her visits to her psychiatrist becoming more frequent as the problems persisted.

"Tifa, what do you mean you 'keep seeing things'?" Dr. Paque asked, perplexed by Tifa's explanation. Tifa was lying on her back on a red couch, her head resting on a leathery pillow as her eyes stared mindlessly up at the sparkly ceiling. She was fully conscious as she heard the doctor proceed with questions.

"I just…see things," Tifa answered rather dully, not really knowing how to explain.

"What kind of things?" the doctor pried, trying to get out all her problems into the open.

"I was sitting in my kitchen, writing like I do a lot nowadays, and when I looked up a saw a man standing before me," she began to explain before finding herself cut off by the doctor.

"What did he look like?"

"He smiled at me."

"Yes, but did you see any of his features, like hair color, eye color, etc.?"

Tifa lowered her head, not remembering any distinct features about him. "No."

"Then how did you know that it was a man?"

"I just did. He was just standing, very content with himself."

"Are you sure it wasn't somebody that had just walked in from the front door being open?"

"It was 3 o'clock in the morning…" Tifa began to remember details.

The doctor tensed for a moment and concern was in her tone of voice. "Tifa, what were you doing up at 3 in the morning?"

"Writing."

"Did the man say anything to you?" the doctor asked, looked down on her sheet of paper and realized that the clues could be adding up to a serious disorder.

"Not that time, but he has every other time," Tifa admitted, looking over at the doctor, her eyes almost pleading for understanding.

"Every…other time?" the doctor asked back, unsure if she heard her statement correct.

"He comes every night…but I can't understand what he wants."

"Tifa, are you scared of this man?" the doctor asked, knowing already what was happening.

"I don't know…he frightens me, his blank look, but in a way, he comforts me."

The doctor had heard enough evidence and stood up, her clipboard under her arm. "All right Tifa, that's enough for today. Although, I do want to give you something."

Tifa perked up, curious eyes following the doctor even as she sat up on the couch resting her weight on her arms. She watched as the doctor left the room and then re-entered with a vile in her hand.

"Take one of these once a day when you find it convenient," the doctor instructed and handed the pills down to Tifa.

She looked at the plastic container in wonderment and took a glance at the little pills inside. "What are these for?"

"Many times we give those to people that seem to have the same problem that you're having. It seems to help out a lot."

"But why, I'm not bothered," she protested.

The doctor knew she would have to get into an explanation, even if she didn't want to. "Tifa, this man that you speak of is keeping you up at night, and the lack of sleep is turning you into an insomniac. Not only that, but the exhaustion your body is going through really is not helping your unstable emotional state either."

Tifa nodded, not really knowing or caring otherwise. _What can it hurt? _She thought, figuring that it was just another pill that she would have to take.

**Author's Note: **OMG. I used to be able to write so much better back when I was in high school. Ugh. Anyway, besides that...I really like where this is going. I had written three chapters to it and now I'm praying that I'll be able to do some more with it. So expect the next chapter soon, because it gets better.

It's just so freakin' _weird. _The problem is it's been so long since I've written this that I forgot where I was going with it. We'll just see what comes up, I suppose.

Review and constructive criticism welcome! (Especially the latter)


	2. Chap 2: Burn

**_Disclaimers: Characters © Square Enix_**

****

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I got the title idea from the movie **"Brother, Where Art Thou?" **in case I get any more questions about it.

**Tifa, Where Art Thou?**

Chapter 2: **Burn**

By: Xtine

The sun rose in its usual fashion on the other side of the planet, its rays spreading like fingers across the landscape. Light tore through the open crevices of the window shudder, laying lines of latitude on the floor of the quaint room.

A man stirred in his sleep as he felt the sun beams cautiously heat up only particular parts of his body. His eyes slowly opened, sensing the light that would bore through his pupils. The light bit at his eyes, forcing him to squint as his consciousness finally came through.

_I actually slept through the night_, Cloud Strife thought as he blinked his eyes. Although he had managed to finally get a peaceful night of sleep, he was still exhausted from the previous months of nightmares that haunted his dreams. Every night it would be the same thing, he would find himself waking up in his room, a green light glowing from outside and leaking into the window. Curious of the strange light, he would always find himself pursuing it.

It would lead to the same thing, him being brought to the rusty well that was in the center of Nibelheim. He would climb the ladder, and just as he would reach the top the light would vanish and he would be left in wonderment; once again alone to face the world on his own. After he found himself alone he would usually wake from his sleep, confused and irritated.

**xoxox**

Just as the sun rose on one side of the planet, it had begun to set on the other leaving a blanket of darkness in its wake. Tifa Lockheart sat in her bed, looking down at the folds and creases in her blanket that lay over her bare legs. A tear dripped from the corner of her eye as she gazed out the window, watching another day slip by her, leaving her to contemplate her life once again and what was making her happy—keeping her going.

She hated having these debates, because either way she would be fighting, whether it was the fact that she had nothing to live for, or if it were a selfish, weak act to let herself die.

_Suicide?__ No…if I were meant to die, I would die_, she thought, her eyes lowering as she glanced down at her hands that were now facing palms up. She shook her head, feeling the emptiness inside seem to levitate and expand throughout the room.

Shadowed corners seemed to grow as she closed her eyes, shutting herself from the confinements around her. She didn't want to think anymore, she wished she wasn't blessed (or cursed) with the power of emotion and free thought.

The fact that she hadn't completely lost her mind was probably the fact that she still held hope, a small pint of it, but she still held the fact that maybe, just maybe her knight in shining armor might decide to come save her one day.

_Tifa…stop fooling around, you know the truth and you're just too naïve to accept the fact that you've been lost, replaced by a fallen angel. _She laid herself down, trying to lose herself but her thoughts kept incarnating in her head, keeping her conscious. She wanted sleep so badly, as she feared if she were to stay awake she would see the man again.

She rested her head on her pillow, several minutes then passed before she found her eyes springing awake once again. A deep sigh was excerpted from her lips as she knew that sleep would never find her.

She took her hand and brushed it along the contours of her face as she knew that she would have to take another pill, one to help her with her insomniac. They were conveniently next to her bed, for she knew that she had many times in the past woken up several times a night and with the pills on her nightstand; they were right in her reach.

Again like the nights when she would suffer from severe insomniac, she took the pill as always. A quick pop in the mouth and a quick sip from the glass of water she always kept conveniently next to it. That was it; soon she would find herself living in her imagination of dreams and nightmares.

**xoxox**

A buzzer rang, the sound of Tifa's alarm clock humming into the still air of her room. Instinctively she shot out of bed, glanced at the clock to see what time the face was reading.

_1:30?_ She questioned herself if she were reading the time right. Glancing again, this time trying to focus her eyes properly she once again read, 1:30 a.m. Absurd was the only thing that she could think of, because she would never in her right mind set the alarm to such an early hour. Squinting her eyes, she slammed the off button with her hand and that was when she felt that she wasn't alone.

Her heart stopped liked it always would. The presence sent shivers down her spine—the hair on the back of her neck stood on edge. She never wanted to see the man standing behind her, every time she would just close her eyes and try to deny that he was there.

"Tifa," a cold, monotone voice spoke. He never spoke her name before. Her eyes shot open, and she wisped in the direction of the noise, only to see nobody there.

"What do you want?" Tifa asked, lowering her head and peering into every corner of the room. Silence overcame her and her inner fear was turning into an annoyed anger.

"I want what you want," the voice spoke up again. This time she saw a figure appear before her, the silhouette resembling that of an ordinary man.

Tifa watched and her eyes darkened as a biting tone became evident on her voice. "How do you know what I want?"

"I want what you want," the voice repeated.

"Knock this off! Just leave me alone," Tifa finally ordered, and she laid back down and covered herself up with the blanket tightly around her head and neck. For a moment she had begun to think that the presence had disappeared, and for a moment she was at peace.

"I can give you what you want," the voice whispered delicately in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a cold breeze sweep over her entire body. She felt herself about to cry, the torments and pesters from this person beginning to completely un-nerve her.

"I'll do it—whatever you want I'll do it, just as long as you leave me alone. That's what I want," she finally subordinated to him, finding herself with no other option left.

"Good, then follow me."

She found herself being roused from her bed, mindlessly following a floating sphere in front of her. Casually she walked out of her house, only in a long t-shirt and a pair of wool socks she reluctantly put on before she went to sleep.

The light floated in the air before her, flashing violently when she didn't keep up to step with it. An hour must have passed before either of them spoke a single phrase.

"Here," the light informed and swayed slightly in a breeze. Tifa finally figured it was best to observe the surroundings, as she found herself on the far side of town where the buildings were not as large as the rich side of town, but it was surely not the ghetto either. She stood before a house painted a dull brown color and green-shingled roofing on top of it.

She looked up, for there were two stories to the quaint little household, and two windows on the top floor—one open letting the outside breeze flourish within it. Her eyes pierced as her mind could put no familiarization to it, although at the time she really didn't know anything, anybody, or anyplace except for the brilliant light guiding her way.

"Burn the house down," the light spoke melodramatically and suddenly disappeared, leaving Tifa to contemplate the task on her own. If she were in a right state of mind, she would have never even given it a thought whether to burn the house down or not, but considering she was in a delusional state; she hadn't the clue as to what exactly was happening.

Feeling as if she had to obey orders, she quietly opened the unlocked front door, and let herself in. She made sure that she would make no sound, thankfully her socked feet prevented that even more as she tip toed across the tile of the landing.

It was strange, for she felt as if she had been here before, for she knew exactly where she would find some gasoline and matches, and she also knew that all the inhabitants of the house were sleeping soundly upstairs. How exactly she knew all that was beyond her, but all she cared about was knowing what she knew and using it to her advantage.

There was one set of stairs, and she figured that would be a good place to begin a fire, that way the people sleeping soundly would never have an exit, and by the time they realized what was happening it would be too late for them. It was an evil and devious plan, but then again it wasn't exactly Tifa thinking the thoughts, was it? It was her delusional mind playing cynical tricks on her, forcing her to do things that she never even dreamed of.

That power she had now was what she used as she emptied the full can of gasoline all over the bottom of the steps and across the walls and floor. She had a booklet of matches in her pocket that she scrounged up in one of the kitchen drawers, and without a second thought she lit a single match and threw it down on the floor.

Flames brewed and ate at the precious gas as it was their only source of life. Expanding and growing, she watched only for a minute making sure that it was really lit, even though the light was probably enough evidence.

She knew that she would now have to make a fast get-away, and she took the opportunity to run out the back door that she for some reason knew was there. It didn't take her long to make it there, and she soon found herself running through the freshly cut grass of a back lawn and down out into the large grass fields that grew outside of the small city.

Her feet carried her faster as she ran, not knowing when or even how to stop. Eventually she felt herself weaken, and she had to steady herself down to a slow walk. Finally finding that she had run at least a mile, she looked back to see a calm and peaceful city before her eyes, the chaos and disruption still not evident.

Taking in a few last hard gasps, she finally found that her body was wracked with exhaustion. Closing her eyes, she felt her balance be lost and she plummeted down to the ground. She would rest easy, quickly becoming unconscious in a mindless and dreamless stage of sleep.

**xoxox**

"Hey," a voice from nowhere began to speak. "Hey!"

Tifa found herself trying to pry her eyes open, but the sunrays that glistened around her made the task seem impossible. She blinked, trying to prevent the burn of the bright light, although in reality there really wasn't much she could do.

"Hey, are you okay?" the male voice seemed to continue speaking. She slowly regained full consciousness, and lifted her head up and propped her upper torso up with her arms. Looking around in mere amazement, she found herself to be in an open field of grass. She looked over to the source of the voice to see herself being stared down by a large yellow beak right in her face.

She was too exhausted to scream or run, so she simply turned onto her back, trying to avoid the large creature. Her legs screamed in pain as she felt them aching for some unknown reason, for she had no recollection of the previous night.

"W—where am I?" she asked, looking over to the man that was sitting atop of the beautifully elegant yellow chocobo.

The chocobo rider had to think for a minute as he looked around at the surroundings. "Not too far out of Kalm."

Tifa nodded, and slowly sat up, knowing that it was best that she try to make her way home. Carefully manipulating her legs and arms to push herself into a standing position, she found that a match booklet fell down onto the ground below her. Curiosity of where it could have come from filled her mind and she bent down and picked up the tiny booklet and placed it deep within the pocket that was on her T-shirt.

She took the walk home at a leisurely pace, feeling the soreness in her legs and lungs strange and unusual. She didn't remember ever running anywhere the night before, but somehow she was on the outskirts of town, sleeping in the grassy field.

_Sleep walking,_ she convinced herself, not really knowing of any other explanation. But even if she were only sleep walking, that still didn't explain the booklet of matches that was riding in her breast pocket.

**xoxox**

Cloud Strife slumped in the large armchair relaxing a bit while trying to set his mind at ease. For a moment he thought he would have some real time to relax as he reached over for the tiny television remote that lay on his armchair, perfectly in his grasp.

He pressed the small red button near the top of the remote, heard the snap of static electricity and watched intently as the screen formed into dancing, swirling pictures as it tried to focus. The sound of a woman's voice became audible and, from the tone, sounded like a damned news reporter.

"AVALANCHE, heroes of the planet…" the woman on the television spoke, but by that time Cloud had blocked out her mindless rambling in annoyance. He was tired of hearing about the legacy that he had created, and for God's sake, it had been a year since the whole ordeal happened! But still, he blissfully watched the television screen, more in spite of boredom than anything else.

It was a blessing that he never took his eyes off the screen, for in front of him a scene of horror was unfolding as he watched firefighters desperately try to drown a fire that was engulfing a small brown house. At first he paid no attention until he slowly began to recognize certain features of the little cabin.

The reporter continued, "Late last night a fire had mysteriously started in the downstairs hallway of the Wallace's house. For two hours the fire burned unnoticed, until a call came in at 5 o'clock this morning. The blaze was put out shortly after, but there are no survivors."

Cloud lost his breath. His jaw hung open and he was now clenching onto the armrests of his chair in disbelief. Sweat began to form on his brow as the information began to clearly sink into his mind.

The thought seemed impossible; the big burly man that had saved his life several times had now died in a fire. Everything spiraled again; he became lackadaisical and utterly mortified.

"Police still haven't found the source of the fire, but they suspect that it was a broken gas pipe and a carelessly lit match…"

**xoxox**

_Broken gas pipe…_ Tifa's thoughts rested on the television set in front of her. _I wonder where they get their proof_. She gave a cynical laugh out loud, not really knowing why she had found that humorous, but knowing that it definitely wasn't a broken gas pipe that was the source of the fire. It wasn't an accident that much she knew for sure, but she didn't know why she knew that.

_Tifa, you're in denial. Your best friend just died,_ she tried to think realistically. _It doesn't matter how he died…he's dead. _

Her cheeks became damp as she thought of all the memories the two had been sharing in the previous year. Even though Barret considered her more of a baby sister than anything, they were still close and she felt she could talk to him about almost anything that she needed to discuss.

There was one exception though, and that was that she would never mention Cloud in a disheartful way, for she knew that Barret would take her defense and strictly blame Cloud for all her problems. It wasn't his fault though, it was her fault for hanging on and letting him control her in such a way.

Thoughts continued to flood her head and it began to give her a migraine. She tried to ignore the flooding of her concerns, leading her to a dream she had recently had. In her dream she was simply standing on the beach, a gun in her hand. Gazing out at the sea, she watched as the waves flipped and turned amongst each other in a chaotic manner.

In her dream she would take the gun, look at its cylinder and run her deathly cold fingers across the barrel. She would blink and a tear would escape, falling onto the metal and splashing in every direction. In a quick easy motion, without a second thought, she would find the gun pointed straight to her temple and with a quick blow of the trigger she would end her misery.

_Kind of funny_, she snapped back into the real world, smiling about her dream. _The dreams in which I'm dying…are the best I've ever had. _

**Author's Notes: **Pretty melodramatic. I'm not too happy with the last few paragraphs, but I guess it helps show the state of mind that Tifa is falling into. And don't worry, there is reasoning behind her madness, but you won't find out about that until later on. I'm telling you this because I don't want people to just think that I'm trying to simply write her off as insane.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is ever more appreciated!


End file.
